spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster is Coming Back
The Monster is Coming Back is the 3rd episode of S2 of The End of My Soul. It was directed by Richard Dean Anderson. This episode doesn't feature Timmy SquarePants. but at the end. they will be featured. This episode marks the return of Sheldon J. Plankton and MacGyver Cast *Tommy SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Karen Plankton *Cigarette Smoking Man *Fox Mulder (credit only) *The Cigarette Smoking Man's Guards *GWizard777 *Sheldon J. Plankton *MacGyver * The Emergency Siren *Timmy SquarePants (uncredited) *The Monster (uncredited) Story The van took Pearl Krabs & Karen Plankton away to The Cigarette Smoking Man's lair. 9 HOURS LATER They arrive at the Cigarette Man's lair. The Guards got Pearl & Karen out of the van. and took them inside. The guards put them in jail. The Guards: Now stay in there ladies! *slams the door* Pearl Krabs: Shit, are you ok Karen? Karen: I'm ok Pearl, it just, our car crashed by those bastards. They were talking about stuff, until The Cigarette Smoking Man appeared. Cigarette Smoking Man: Well, well, well, 2 young ladies in jail Pearl Krabs & Karen Plankton, boohoohoo. Pearl Krabs: Shut up! How dare u destroyed our car! You bastard! And how dare u injured Black Sponge & Timmy! Karen: Yeah. you stupid cigarette smoking man! Cigarette Smoking Man: Excuse me young lady? thats it, Guards, open the jail door, and let Karen out. Pearl: What you? Karen: He said yes. I'll be back. Pearl: Be safe Karen, i love u. Karen: I love u too Pearl. Karen was walking with the Cigarette Smoking Man. 2 minutes later, the 2 went inside the room with security cameras. Karen: What the hell is this? Cigarette Smoking Man: Karen, no bad words or else.... Karen: Or else what, are you going to throw your shitty cigarettes at my face? Cigarette Smoking Man: No, you met this person before. So, here it is! It was Tommy. Karen: O_O, Tommy?! Tommy: *tape stuck in his mouth screaming* Cigarette Smoking Man: Hahahahahahahahaha! Karen: F*** You! Cigarette Man! Cigarette Smoking Man: That does it! You will now be turned into evil by GWizard! Karen: GWizard, i know that guy! Wait? Did you turned him evil?! Cigarette Smoking Man: Yes i did Karen, We agreed on that. Karen: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! GWizard777: Karen, you are now going to be turned evil by Me! Karen: Oh Shit, CIGARETTE SMOKING MAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON U, YOU WILL BE CHOKED TO DEATH AND RAPED! Cigarette Smoking Man: Have fun, Bitch! Later, The Cigarette Smoking Man saw Sheldon J. Plankton & MacGyver restored back to health. Cigarette Smoking Man: Well, welcome back you two. Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh hey Cigarette Smoking Man, how are u? Cigarette Smoking Man: Good. And welcome back MacGyver. MacGyver: Thank you. Cigarette Smoking Man: Now guys, you are going to be working with me, here's your mission, your mission is to Kill everybody in the world. MacGyver/Plankton: Yes sir! 9 HOURS LATER Pearl was still sitting there, waiting for Karen, until Tommy breaks out of jail and opens the jail door. Pearl: Tommy, what's going on? Tommy: GWizard is going to make Karen evil, so we need to get out of here. Pearl: Ok, let's go. They both got out of prison, and Pearl & Tommy stole the C.S.M's Guards van. The Emergency Siren: Alert, alert, 2 prisoners are escaping, i reaprt, 2 prisoners are escaping out of prison! Cigarette Smoking Man: Shit, guards! get them back! Guards: Yes sir! Not for long, because Pearl & Tommy started the van up and drove away. 2 HOURS LATER They drove up to the damaged car. and still, Timmy were in there. Timmy was still alive. Pearl: Guys are you ok? Timmy: Yes. Pearl: Ok, hop in the van, go go go! They got in the van, until The Monster comes back and destroys the car. Pearl: Shit, that was my car! Timmy: Come on, let's get out of here! They both got out of there, alive. Then, The Cigarette Smoking Man was watching them. Cigarette Smoking Man: Those f***ing bastards are going to pay! To Be Continued... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:2014